AMX-00CG Qubeley Crimson Cardinal
|developed into= |variants= |operators=Daisuke Ddraig |known pilots=Daisuke Ddraig |armaments=*Active Cannons x2 *Hand Launcher x2 *Beam Sabers x2 *Funnels x30 |system features=*Psycommu System *Smokescreen Projectors (x2) *I-Field Generator *Cardinal System |optional equipment= |affiliation=*Team Tenryu *Team Ars Goetia |universe=Build Fighters |storyline=*Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF *Project Build Fighters }} The AMX-00CG Qubeley Crimson Cardinal, also known as AMX-00CG Qubeley Cardinal and the AMX-00CG Qubeley Crimson respectively, was a customized gunpla variant that appeared in Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF and the community-led project, Project Build Fighters. It was derived from the , a mass-production Newtype-use assault mobile suit found in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It was built, piloted, and maintained by Daisuke Ddraig, one of Shinji Izaya's most dreaded rivals. Daisuke was a renowned Gunpla Builder and Fighter, having placed 3rd and 2nd place at the 9th and 10th Gunpla International Tournament respectively. Daisuke was part of Team Tenryu but was also secretly the founding member and leader of Team Ars Goetia. Technology and Combat Characteristics The AMX-00CG Qubeley Crimson Cardinal was a customized Gunpla variant of the from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Much like its predecessor, the Qubeley Mass Production Type, the Qubeley Crimson Cardinal possessed extraordinary offensive capabilities. Well aware of the Qubeley's flaws, Daisuke also placed an emphasis on defense. Daisuke managed to attain that by making the Qubeley relatively sleeker thinner armour or removing some parts completely. One of the Qubeley Crimson Cardinal's new changes was the inclusion of an I-Field Generator, which in theory improved its defensive capabilities tremendously. Another addition was the creation of the Cardinal System, a system that was able to manipulate the environment's Plavsky Particles for the Qubeley's benefit. The Cardinal System allowed the Qubeley to utilize ambient Plavsky Particles to either enhance its overall speed, defensive, or offensive capabilities for a short period of time. At the expense of functionality, the Crimson Cardinal can force the Cardinal System to enhance its speed, defensive, and offensive powers simultaneously. According Daisuke, he designed the Cardinal System with the full intent of striking fear into his opponents as well as make the Qubeley Crimson Cardinal stand out amongst the multitude of "generic" Gunpla he saw. Armaments - PBF=*'Active Cannons' x2: :The AMX-00CG Qubeley Crimson Cardinal was designed with a built-in pair of movable Beam Cannons. The Active Cannons were located behind the Crimson Cardinal and by design, possessed a wide-firing arc. The Active Cannons' wide-firing arc granted the Crimson Cardinal a large amount of dexterity since the Gunpla was able to utilize Active Cannons to attack units both in front and behind it. Unfortunately, the Active Cannons could not attack on its left and right side due the weapon acting as a pair. *'Hand Launcher' x2: :The AMX-00CG Qubeley Crimson Cardinal possessed two Hand Launchers, which were cylindrical rods that also doubled as Beam Sabers. The Hand Launchers were mounted on the Gunpla's forearms and served as the Qubeley's Beam Gun. *'Crimson Saber' x2: :The AMX-00CG Qubeley Crimson Cardinal's primary weapon for close quarters combat, it was integrated with the Hand Launchers. When in use, the Crimson Saber was hand carried. The Crimson Saber gained its name from the beam color, which was blood crimson, a feat Daisuke achieved through careful spray painting and glossing. The Crimson Saber had no additional effects and was simplyy colored for vanity purposes. *'Funnels' x30: - }} System Features *'Psycommu System': :In Mobile Suit Gundam Canon, the Psycommu System allowed a Newtype to use their brainwaves to effortlessly control Remote Weaponry and operate huge Mobile Armours. In the Gundam Build Fighters Universe, the Psycommu System referred to an onboard AI Computer Program independently designed by Daisuke Ddraig. Ddraig's Psycommu System controlled the Qubeley's Funnels in battle when Daisuke was focused elsewhere. Otherwise, Daisuke controlled and directed the Funnels singlehandedly. *'Smokescreen Projectors' (x2): :Located in the recesses of its shoulder binders were two smokescreen projectors. Whenever deployed, it released a large amount of red smoke that covered the Crimson Cardinal. Due to the Crimson Cardinal's paint scheme, it effectively allowed the Gunpla to blend in with the smoke and attack its unsuspecting opponent as well as travel within the area unabated. In battle, the Crimson Cardinal would regularly use smoke to cover a wide area. Additionally, the smoke hid the Crimson Cardinal's deployed Funnel from sight, allowing it to snipe at enemies without the fear of being targeted and destroyed. *'I-Field Generator': *'Cardinal System': Alternatively referred to as the Promotion System. :*'Cardinal Speed': ::Increased speed at the expense of defense and offense. :*'Cardinal Defense': ::Increased defense at the expense of speed and offense. :*'Cardinal Offense': ::Increased offense at the expense of defense and speed. :*'Cardinal Complete': ::Upon activation of Cardinal Complete, it changes the color of the Qubeley into a bloody shade of crimson. At the expense of functionality and all of its gathered Plavsky Particles, the Crimson Cardinal can force the Cardinal System to enhance its speed, defensive, and offensive powers simultaneously. This form was generally considered to be the most balanced and strongest form of the Cardinal System. Cardinal Complete also allowed the Gunpla to utilize enhanced attacks from Cardinal Speed, Defense, and Offense. Despite the benefits of Cardinal Complete, there is one flaw to the Form's activation. Due to the stress Cardinal Complete has on the Gunpla, the Qubeley can only sustain it for about 3-6 minutes. Main History Development Project Build Fighters Specifications - Melee Melee ;#Left Beam Saber ;#Right Beam Saber ;#Qubeley Ram - Ranged Ranged ;#Active Cannons ;#Hand Launchers ;#Partial Funnel Release ;#Full Funnel Release - Systems Special ;1: Smokescreen Projectors ;2: I-Field Generators ;3: Cardinal System ;3a: Cardinal Speed ;3b: Cardinal Defense ;3c: Cardinal Offense ;3d: Cardinal Complete ;4: Psycommu System - }} Project Build Fighter History Notes Trivia *Ever since the AMX-00CG Qubeley Crimson Cardinal's defeat at the hands of a customized Striker Dagger Gunpla during the 9th Gunpla International Tournament, Daisuke Ddraig had developed a personal hatred for the Striker Dagger Line of Model Kits. As a result, this grudge extended to Shinji Izaya's SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator, which he believed to be the winning Gunpla of the 9th Tournament. *The Designation, AMX-00CG, for the AMX-00CG Qubeley Crimson Cardinal stands for A'll-Terrain '''M'obile e'X'perimental Suit - '''00 'C'ustom 'G'eneration. Behind the Scenes Category:Project Build Fighters